The present invention relates to a pavement for vehicles and pedestrians which, while allowing a good flow of traffic, has a very particular decorative appearance.
Such a pavement having a decorative effect is described in the patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,159 of Apr. 30, 1938.
According to said patent, this surface is formed by a conventional foundation on which there are placed cement blocks having a convex upper surface and a flat lower surface, said surfaces being connected together by a narrowed intermediate part, the space between the narrowed parts of two adjacent elements being filled with soil or compost in which a decorative plant is planted.
According to said patent, the blocks are arranged at 90° with respect to one another.
This arrangement has the drawback of providing an unstable surface on account of the fact that the upper surface of the blocks is curved, such that said blocks tend to vibrate laterally during the passage of vehicles.
The German patent 27 33 311 of Jul. 23, 1977 describes means of stabilizing blocks placed side-by-side, said means being formed by rods having a circular section which are inserted into circular recesses, this not making it possible to obtain good vertical stabilization.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,607 describes paving made of longitudinal elements that are placed side-by-side and secured together so as to produce slabs. This paving does not make it possible to arrange soil or compost, in which a decorative plant is planted, between the longitudinal elements.
The present invention relates to a pavement for vehicles and pedestrians formed by construction elements having an upper surface and a flat lower surface which are connected together by a narrowed intermediate part, the space between the narrowed parts of two adjacent construction elements being filled with soil or compost in which a decorative plant is planted, wherein the construction elements have an elongate shape and are arranged end-to-end so as to form parallel straight lines, the upper surface of the construction element being flat, and stabilizing means being arranged so as to cooperate with the construction elements of two adjacent lines in order to improve the vertical and lateral stability of the latter, the construction elements having longitudinal recesses, the stabilizing means having securing pieces interposed between the construction elements of a line, the securing piece having a body which is arranged between the longitudinal ends of two construction elements placed end-to-end and carries rods or protuberances able to be housed in the longitudinal recesses in the two construction elements between which said body is arranged so as to maintain the alignment of the two construction elements.